


The Wang Eun Chronicles

by vocalline



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Language, M/M, Nudity, and possible murders., animal cruelty, mentions of off screen gang violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: A weird kid ends up in Baekhyun's shower with him after a raid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely M who upon seeing [this fanart](https://twitter.com/HWACHE_exo/status/769550192882294785) of Lotto!B and Wangeun had a breakdown. I just volunteered as tribute. There is more coming in this universe because I'm having too much fun with it tbh.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he steps under the spray of his shower. He had double, triple checked the lock on the bathroom door. After the day he’s had, he just wants a bit of peace and quiet. He lets the water sluice over him, easing the tension out of his shoulders even as he makes mental notes to himself.

He has got to talk to Minseok and Joonmyeon about Kyungsoo and his weird fetish for filming their raids. Kyungsoo sitting atop the cock fighting cage giggling like a maniac with his video camera did not help get the job done tonight.

The group isn’t hurting for money, but Joonmyeon will be more displeased at the unwanted attention that the trip to the ER might bring. But Chanyeol had to be a damn fool and somehow managed to run over Jongin’s foot with one of their Range Rovers earlier in the day. At least the resident pyromaniac had the decency to look apologetic as he hoisted Jongin out of the backseat when they returned home.

Sehun and Yixing had managed to do their jobs as lookouts well after locking down the club doors. Joonmyeon had been satisfied enough to toss him the keys to the Rolls Royce in any case, even as Jongin had warned him about the blood on the driver’s seat headrest. Sehun had only shrugged: “I can get it cleaned. I know a guy.”

Baekhyun can feel the aching throb that has been building behind his eyes all day intensify as he rolls his neck, letting the shower hit the knots there in hopes of loosening them a bit and give him a bit of relief until he can get some painkillers. He feels a little… okay, more than a little vindictive when he grabs Jongdae’s expensive citrus scented shampoo from the shelf. It’s Jongdae own fault for being a loud individual and standing by laughing his ass off as Jongin had howled in pain earlier.

He’s working the lather through his hair, attempting to clear his mind completely for a little while and let himself enjoy the hot water and the quiet, when he hears a soft sound behind him.

He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing at his hair, and bites out: “Jongdae. I locked the door for a reason. For god’s sake, get out and let me have five minutes of peace away from you guys.”

“Uhm….who is Jongdae?”

Baekhyun swipes his hand over his face, getting rid of the shampoo suds, fully preparing to glare at Jongdae and possibly drown him in the toilet as he turns to fa—

Wide brown eyes that are very much not Jongdae’s are staring right back at him, his nose nearly brushing the stranger’s.

Baekhyun yelps backing away, right into the spray of the shower sending shampoo and water streaming over his face and into his eyes. “Fuck!!!” he yells, eyes stinging as he tries to blink away the pain and get away from the stranger in his shower all while keeping eyes on him.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun screeches, trying to grab the other person and failing because of his slippery hands and tearing eyes. “How did you get in here?”

There’s a shout, the world tipping on its axis, and the next thing Baekhyun knows pain exploding from the side of his head.

Then.

Darkness.

~~

“Is he dead?”

 A laugh and a light tap on his cheek. “He’s just knocked out. He’ll come around.”

“He might have a concussion though.”

 Baekhyun groans. “What...why....” Soft fingers are brushing at the side of his face, pushing his wet hair back. His head really hurts now.

 "You fell in the shower,” he vaguely hears Jongin saying. “You’ve been out about ten minutes. I was ready to take you to the hospital.”

“‘M fine. Just. Headache.” There’s an arm sliding under his shoulders, helping him sit up. He blinks his eyes open to see Jongin in the bathroom doorway (the door knob is completely obliterated, he notes) on his crutches and Chanyeol crouching in front of him. At least someone was thoughtful enough to wrap a towel around his waist before laying him out on the bathroom floor.

This is just embarrassing.

“There you are. How many fingers?” Chanyeol says with a grin.

“Just your ugly face,” Baekhyun manages to quip, pushing himself up a little more. That’s when he registers... Jongin in the doorway, Chanyeol in front of him… who is touching…

He looks to his right, seeing those big eyes, extremely close once again. And promptly yells, kicking his feet out and backing himself into the toilet.

The boy in front of him tilts his head, wet ponytail sliding over his shoulder.

“Who are you? Why are you still here?” He glares at Chanyeol. “Why is he alive?”

The boy looks appalled at the last question even though it isn’t directed at him.

Chanyeol looks a bit sheepish, raking his hand through his hair. “I thought you brought someone home. And then I realized he looked like you. And then he started talking.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, but he turns to look at the kid. Sure, the long ponytail, chubbier cheeks, and whatever the fuck he’s wearing throws off the look, but the puppyish eyes, pouty pink lips, and even the moles on his face…. It’s like looking at a younger image of himself.

“I’m Eun,” the boy says with a smile, inching a little closer.

“How did you get in my shower?” Baekhyun asks, eying him warily.

“Oh...about that...heheheh. I was bathing with my brothers and then I got a really bad headache. After that I don’t remember?” Eun looks confused at that himself. “Then I was here, wherever here is.”

Baekhyun feels like his head is going to explode. “Just tell us where your house is and one of the guys can drive you there, or call you a taxi, whatever.” He motions for Chanyeol to help him up off the floor.

“The palace is my home, but… what’s a taxi?” Eun asks, scrambling to his feet, following them as they all move into Baekhyun’s bedroom.

Eun just blinks when the other three look at him strangely. He reaches up, his fingers nervously twisting the end of his ponytail, and then reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s much shorter hair, curious.

"Oh my god, why do you keep touching me?" Baekhyun snaps, jerking his head away.

The kid recoils, the corners of his mouth turning downward. "I'm sorry. I just. You look so much like me. But...not... why is your hair so short?" He asks, his hands reaching out for Baekhyun's hair again.

"Why is your hair so long?" Baekhyun shoots back, moving away completely, going to his dresser to find something to sleep in.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" He asks quietly, not going after Baekhyun this time.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. "Look, kid—"

"Eun. I told you my name is Eun,” the boy says with a pout.

Jongin notices the thunderous look on Baekhyun’s face, leaning on his crutches and motioning to Eun before Baekhyun can speak again. “Hey. Come with me. Let’s get you some dry clothes and then we can talk about this more. Okay, Eun?”

The surprise on Eun’s face at hearing his name morphs into a bright smile. “Okay!” He follows Jongin out of the room and across the hall.

Baekhyun tosses his towel at Chanyeol. “Do you see that! He’s following Jongin around like a dog!” He doesn’t even crack a smile at the face Chanyeol pulls upon seeing him naked. He yanks his shorts up around his hips.

“Baek, he’s a kid. I don’t know how he got here. Neither does he. We can’t just toss him out.”

"What are we supposed to do!? We can't keep it!" Baekhyun bellows.

"HE’S A PERSON! NOT AN ‘IT’! " Jongin yells from the other room. "And he can hear you, asshole!"

There’s a thump and some muffled chatter then.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, wincing at the ache of his head. “Look, I just. He needs to be gone before Joonmyeon and Minseok get back. I don’t know what’s going on any more than anyone else does. And right now I just want to sleep his headache off.”

Chanyeol nods. “I’m sure Jongin will keep him occupied for a bit. I’ll be back to check on you though.” He eyes Baekhyun carefully as he climbs into his bed. “You’re sure we don’t need to get you checked out?”

Baekhyun waves him off. “Send Yixing to check me when he gets back if you’re that bothered. But please keep—”

The sound of a blow dryer turning on followed by a startled squeal reaches his ears.

He pulls a pillow over his head and screams into it before tossing it away. “Keep him away from me. He’s weird. And keep him quiet. Don’t tell the others about this.” He growls, “Now, get out.”

~~

The house stays quiet after the blow dryer is turned off, and Baekhyun manages to drift off. Chanyeol checks in on him throughout the night, nudging him awake gently every hour before Yixing finally comes to check him and pronounce him concussion free.

When he wakes up, he ventures out of his room, checking Jongin’s room first only to find the kid curled up in Jongin’s bed alone, his brow furrowed as he sleeps.

He really needs to fix this problem before Joonmyeon comes home.  
~~

More from this universe shortly! Sorry for any mistakes! I'll check it over again later ^^


End file.
